The First Date to End All First Dates
by devoosha
Summary: They made it to boyfriend status, but still haven't officially gone on a first date. Kevin attempts to plan the perfect first date for Edd, by taking him to places he thinks Edd will like. Everything is going to be perfect as they spend the day together. Everything. Kevin is determined. What could go wrong?


**Author's Note:** This is a sequel one-shot to my story "For Edd, I Will", which you can find on this site as well! You do not need to read it to enjoy this one shot. However, it is the 18 chapter story telling how Kevin and Edd got to this point if you're curious! Thank you for reading!

* * *

Edd: _Do you plan to tell me where we will go tomorrow for our first date?_

Kevin: _Nope_

Edd: _Why not?_

Kevin: _Surprise_

Edd: _While I do appreciate that you want to surprise me, Kevin, I would like to know how to dress appropriately for our excursion._

Kevin: _Ur adorable_

Edd blushed to the roots of his hair and bent over the table and his phone. He sat in the cafeteria at a table with the other Eds, texting Kevin who was across the large noisy room at his own table.

Kevin: _And I can see you blushing from here._

Edd's eyes lifted and saw Kevin smirking at him. Edd's eyes darted around to make sure no one was paying attention to him, then sent Kevin a little frown, but that just made Kevin's smirk widen into a full smile. He looked away from Edd and turned his attention back to whatever conversation was happening at his table.

Eddy noticed Edd's red face and rolled his eyes. "I still can't get used to this. And if you don't watch it, Sockhead, everyone here is gonna know about you two."

Edd focused on his friend, "Whatever do you mean, Eddy?"

"The way you two look at each other. It's obvious."

"No one pays attention to me Eddy," Edd shrugged. "I do not think I have to worry."

"People pay attention to Kevin, though," Eddy pointed out. "If they see Kevin smiling at you like that and look over here to see that kind of blush on your face, you're busted."

"Anyone can see you love Kevin," Ed added.

Edd nodded slowly. He could see their point. Edd was the one who wanted their relationship to remain secret, so he would need to work harder to keep his affection for Kevin hidden. "We are not to the 'love' stage as of yet, Ed. We have not even been together for a week."

"You ain't said it yet, Double D, but I can see it."

Edd's blush deepened.

Kevin: _Wear normal clothes. We're not gonna go anywhere fancy._

Kevin: _Wow, you went all red again. Why?_

Edd: _No reason. It was something Ed said to me._

Kevin: _What he say?_

Edd: _It is of no moment, Kevin._

Kevin:

Edd: _What time shall you pick me up tomorrow?_

Kevin: _Be ready by 10_

* * *

Kevin was a nervous wreck as he got ready on Saturday morning. He wanted this day to go perfect. He wanted to knock Edd out. He knew it was Edd's first time going out on a date and Kevin wanted to make it a day he'd never forget. Edd deserved it.

Kevin picked something nice to wear. He assumed Edd would dress up a little – the boy dressed up for school, so Kevin imagined that Edd would consider a first date something more important than school. Knowing his plans for them, Kevin picked out his nicest pair of black jeans and a long-sleeved light green shirt.

Then he paced around the house, ignoring the amused looks from his parents, as he constantly checked the clocks and his phone, mentally urging time to move faster.

"Kevin, honey, it's still an hour until ten. Why don't you sit and relax? Maybe read something?" his mother said at one point. His father had retreated to the kitchen in an effort to not outright laugh at Kevin's behavior.

"I can't," Kevin said in an irritated tone. "I'm too nervous."

"This isn't your first date ever, Kevin. And it's not like you don't know if Edd likes you or not," she tried to reason.

"I know. I just want everything to be perfect."

"I know, love, but you need to relax. I think Edd will be happy with whatever you have planned. From what I know about him, Edd will love what you've picked out to do."

Kevin ran the fingers of both hands through his hair in agitation. "Yeah, he should. But this is the first date I've ever cared about. So I just don't want anything to go wrong."

Sylvie, who herself had been trying to concentrate on a book, stood and crossed to her son. She reached up and smoothed out the hair that Kevin had messed up, smiling at him fondly. "Nothing will. You'll both have a fun day. It's supposed to be a beautiful day, so I'm sure nothing will go wrong."

His mother's words reassured him, somewhat. He was still nervous, and continued pacing, making his mother give up trying to read. She joined his father in the kitchen. Why was time moving so slowly? It seriously was mocking him. Kevin swore it was moving backwards. At the fifteen minute to ten mark, Kevin gave up waiting and grabbed up the keys to Sylvie's car.

"I'm heading out," he said as he passed through the kitchen, stopping only to kiss his mother on the cheek. Both his parents gave him a little wave.

"Text me throughout the day, dear," Sylvie said. "You and Edd have a good time, and don't stay out too late."

* * *

Edd also was a nervous wreck. Today was the one-week anniversary of he and Kevin becoming a couple and it was their first official 'going-out' date. They had done everything backwards. They had officially become boyfriends before their first date. Edd guessed they could count the movie marathon as a date, though it wasn't expressly conveyed to him that it was a date. He went over to Kevin's with the assumption that they were two friends that were going to spend the day watching their favorite movies. He had no idea that Kevin would confess his romantic feelings for him.

He also supposed that spending the following day with Kevin could count as a date too, but today was going to be an official date. Like normal couples did. Not that he didn't consider Kevin and himself normal. There was the fact that they were hiding their relationship from all but their closest friends and Kevin's parents. That wasn't exactly normal.

Edd was nervous, not only because it was his first date with Kevin. It was his first ever date with anyone and he wasn't exactly sure what one did on a date. Nor did he know how to act, though he imagined that he would act as he normally would with Kevin. He was more nervous that they would be out in public, alone, and if anyone saw them out together, it would certainly raise questions as to why two people who were in completely different social groups at school would be out in each other's company.

Edd took a few deep breaths as he rifled through his closet to pick out something to wear. Kevin would not compromise their promise to each other, so he was sure whatever Kevin had planned would be discreet.

Edd tried three outfits and finally made a decision on the second. It looked nice, was comfortable, and a color that he thought complemented his eyes. A light blue sweater and dark navy jeans would certainly suffice. He would look dressed up, but not overly so, so wherever Kevin took him, he should at least be dressed appropriately.

After a quick look at the clock, where he saw he had approximately twenty minutes until Kevin picked him up, Edd went into the bathroom to check how he appeared. His hat was securely placed on his head, hair tucked back with only a few locks escaping around his ears and neck. He thought he looked excited and his cheeks were a brilliant color and even he could see how his eyes shined. He smiled at himself, a nervous smile to be sure, but also a happy one.

The doorbell ringing startled him out of his contemplation of himself and he ran down the stairs, nearly stumbling on the bottom step. He stopped abruptly at the door, took another deep breath, smoothed the front of his clothes, and then opened the door.

Kevin looked so good that Edd's breath almost left him. "Come in!" Edd squeaked, getting a laugh from Kevin as his boyfriend entered the house. When Edd shut the door, Kevin pulled him into his arms for a long and drawn out kiss that made Edd's knees weak.

"Hi," Kevin breathed when they separated.

"Greetings, Kevin," Edd managed to say. "If you can give me a moment, I just need to put on my shoes."

"Sure. As long as we're to our first place by noon, we're good."

"First place?" Edd queried as he toed his right foot into his shoe.

"Oh yeah. I've got a few things planned for us today."

Edd slipped his other shoe on, a pleased smile appearing on his face. He had no idea what Kevin had planned, but he was excited to experience this first date with him. "Will you still not tell me where we shall spend our day?"

"I'll give you one clue, genius. Lemon Brook. That's all you'll get."

' _The Planetarium_ ,' Edd thought with a shaft of excitement. He loved the Planetarium, though he hadn't been there in a while. He planned on a career in Astrophysics, after all, so anything that had to do with space made him happy. Edd was touched that Kevin was so thoughtful as to take him somewhere he would love, but would probably bore his boyfriend.

Edd then pulled his jacket on and checked that he had everything – wallet and phone. He was unsure if he would be paying for anything or not. Kevin had asked him out on this date, so Edd thought that etiquette dictated that Kevin would pay, but he did not want to assume. Nor did he think Kevin should pay for everything in the first place. Of course, knowing Kevin as he was beginning to, he thought Kevin would probably insist upon it. Edd would need to express to Kevin at some point that he fully expected to contribute his share to this aspect of their dating relationship.

"You ready?" Kevin asked, interrupting Edd's thoughts.

"I am, Kevin," Edd said, turning to smile at his boyfriend. Kevin returned the smile lovingly.

"It's a little cold for the bike," he said as they stepped outside and Edd turned to lock the door. "I had to borrow Mom's car."

"That is ok, Kevin. I have never been on a motorcycle. It might be too frightening for me."

"Just cause it's too cold today, Edd, doesn't mean I won't get you on a ride sometime. I can't wait to get you on the bike."

Edd just hummed nervously. The thought of riding on Kevin's motorcycle really did frighten him, but thankfully, he wouldn't have to face that anytime soon.

Kevin opened the passenger door for Edd, and he slid into the seat. He was blushing as Kevin gently shut the door after waiting for him to settle in. _'How gentlemanly and considerate_ ,' Edd thought as he reached for the seatbelt.

Lemon Brook was approximately an hour away by car. Kevin needed to drive across town first and then jump on the highway. It was a pleasant drive as the sun was out and the skies were clear. The pair talked about school and a variety of other things. After a few minutes, Kevin reached over and took Edd's hand, which pleased Edd immensely, even as he was a little nervous about Kevin using only one hand to steer. His boyfriend certainly seemed capable of handling the vehicle.

They had reached the edge of Lemon Brook and Kevin let go of his hand as he signaled to exit at the next ramp. "I'm sure you've probably guessed where our first stop is," he said, glancing quickly at Edd with a little grin.

"I would not like to make assumptions, Kevin," Edd said somewhat demurely. "However, as you are getting to know me so well, Lemon Brook is highly suggestive that you are taking me to the Planetarium."

"Bingo!" Kevin said with a laugh. "I know you're a genius, but it isn't that hard to figure out. So yes, my little dork, I am taking you to the Planetarium. I have a couple other surprises though, so don't think you've figured everything out."

Edd laughed. "I do appreciate your taking me to the Planetarium, Kevin. I am touched that you are willing to spend your day doing something you know will make me happy."

"That's all I want to do, Edd. Make you happy. I haven't been to the Planetarium in ages. Not since we went in, what was it? Fifth grade?" When Edd nodded, Kevin continued. "I don't remember it much, but I remember it seemed cool. I'm looking forward to it."

"It is rather old-fashioned," Edd remarked. "However, it is interesting to me, and I would like to share my interests with you."

"Old-fashioned or not, I get to spend the day with you, that's what I want," Kevin said. "And I want you to keep sharing all of your interests with me, Edd. I want to know all about you."

"And I you, Kevin. I may not understand much of it, especially your sports, but I sincerely want to learn in order to talk to you about it."

"You're so adorable."

"Kevin!"

"Edd!"

Kevin had pulled into the parking lot and he turned off the ignition, even as he laughed at how flustered his boyfriend got with compliments. He turned to look at Edd, draping his left hand over the steering wheel and shooting Edd a little leer.

"Edd, you are adorable. And you're just gonna have to get used to me telling you that ALL the time. Just like you're gonna have to get used to this…" Kevin said as he leaned closer to Edd for a kiss.

Edd happily complied, his hand reaching up to cup Kevin's cheek. They had spent time together every day during the week – a week of bliss for Edd. Though Edd insisted they complete their homework each day before allowing Kevin to display his affection, Edd was just as eager to get to their after-homework activities as Kevin was. After a brief kiss, however, Edd pressed his forehead against Kevin's, his eyes closed. "It is hard to get used to receiving so many compliments, Kevin. I cannot help but be embarrassed."

Kevin's hand moved from the steering wheel to cover Edd's hand that was still cradling his cheek. "I know, sweetheart, I know. I can't help myself, though."

Edd let out a little gasp. Kevin had called him a pet name. Such an intimate one too and his eyes popped open, only to focus on the bright green eyes already giving him an intense stare. "Sweetheart?" he whispered it as a question.

"You are my sweetheart, Edd," Kevin said softly.

Edd felt his cheeks heat up, but it was a pleasant feeling this time and he felt giddy. "And you are mine, Kevin," he was able to squeak out, getting a little chuckle and another kiss from Kevin.

"Then come on, sweetheart," he said. "Let's get in there. There's a show at noon and I'm sure you want a good seat."

* * *

"Huh?" Kevin grunted as he pulled again on the door handle. Then pushed. Nothing. The doors were locked. He glanced at Edd, who was watching with a slight frown. "I don't understand," Kevin murmured. "Their website said they open at eleven. It's past that now."

Edd stepped to the door and, pressing his fingers and nose against the glass, looked inside. "It does not look like there is even anyone here," he said.

"The website had their hours on it."

"Are you sure they are open on Saturdays?" Edd asked, leaning back on his heels and looking at Kevin.

"Positive. I checked the schedule and it said they had a show at noon on Saturdays."

"This is curious, then," Edd mused, pulling his phone out of his pocket. Edd opened his Facebook app and typed the planetarium into the search bar. Sure enough, they did operate a Facebook page and Edd navigated to that. After scrolling for a few moments, he spoke up, "Ah, I think I have found the issue, Kevin. According to their Facebook page, the theater is under renovation this week and next. Unfortunately that means that all shows have been canceled."

Kevin stared at Edd. "Honestly? Why didn't they put that on their website?"

"I am not sure. You would think they would. I know that social media is often a faster way to communicate things of this nature, but they should have put something on the webpage as well."

"I'm so sorry, Edd. I really wanted to bring you here."

Edd smiled. "Well, technically you HAVE brought me here Kevin. It is not your fault we could not go inside."

His attempt at humor did little to make Kevin feel better. He was disappointed, more so because he was afraid he had disappointed Edd. Yet, Edd was still smiling. Kevin backed up to sit on the retaining wall next to the walkway. Edd followed and sat down next to him. "Well," Kevin said. "I guess we can move on to the next place. We were supposed to be here for about an hour or so, but this is a bust."

"It is alright, Kevin. It is not as if I have never been to the Planetarium. And it is not like we can never come back."

"I know, Edd. But I wanted this to be a special day."

Edd leaned his head on Kevin's shoulder. "It is a special day, is it not? We are together, correct?"

Kevin shifted to put his arm around Edd. He tried to inject a positive tone to his voice. Edd was right. They were together, and the day was nowhere near over. "You're right. We can go to the next place early. There's no time limit on that, though we do have a reservation somewhere at five. I guess that just means we get an extra hour at the other place."

"That is the spirit, Kevin," Edd chirped cheerfully. "I am looking forward to it!"

* * *

"Um, Kevin?" Edd said hesitantly as he stood at the passenger door of Sylvie's car.

Kevin looked over the top of the car at Edd, who was looking down and toward the back of the car. "What's up?"

"I think you have a flat tire."

"What!?" Kevin exclaimed, slamming the door he had just opened and hurrying around the back of the car. Sure enough, the back passenger side tire was flat, the rubber looking as if it were pooling around the rim. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

He heard Edd's soft-voiced "language, Kevin," but ignored it.

"Son of a bitch," he muttered. "Sorry, Edd, it's just. Really? Right now?"

"You can fix it, Kevin, correct?" Edd sounded so hesitant and Kevin figured it was because he sounded angry, so he tried to calm his temper.

"Well, yeah, Edd. But…" he paused, looking down at himself. "I'm gonna have to get a little dirty. Shit, it's only the beginning of our day."

Kevin sounded distressed to Edd's ears and he could understand. He knew Kevin was just trying to make this a perfect day for him. He crept his hand into Kevin's and gave it a little squeeze. "That will be alright, Kevin. We will just have to deal with this. Then we can continue our day. Is there a spare in the trunk?"

Kevin sighed, squeezing Edd's hand back. "Yeah there is. Guess I better get started."

It took approximately forty-five minutes for Kevin to change the flat tire for the spare. He was grateful that his father had thought to have a full sized spare tire as opposed to a donut. He wouldn't have to worry about the drive home at least. Edd tried to help, but he didn't really know what to do, so Kevin took the opportunity to teach him. In spite of his irritation at the situation, Edd was so enthusiastic about learning how to change a tire that it did make Kevin smile.

Unfortunately, his jeans ended up dirty from kneeling next to the car and his hands were covered in grime and grease. There was nothing to wipe his hands on, so he stood up and looked at his hands with a frown.

"I have wipes in my bag you can use to get the worst of it off. Perhaps our next destination has a bathroom where you can wash your hands thoroughly, Kevin," Edd suggested as he helpfully shut the trunk.

"I'm sure it does," he agreed, glancing at Edd with a frown. Edd retrieved the wipes, pulled out a sheet and handed it to Kevin. It helped with the dirt, but the sticky grime wouldn't wipe completely away. "Looks like Mom's car's gonna get a little dirty." He stood there, holding his hands out a little in front of him, and sighed. "She's gonna be pissed. And I don't get to hold your hand."

Edd smiled up at him, pressing his hand on Kevin's arm, "As upsetting as that is, Kevin, I am sure we can both survive until we get to our next place. While I do enjoy holding your hand, I can wait until it is clean."

Kevin chuckled a little, even though he was still mad about the situation. "Thanks, Edd. I guess we can head over there now. It's almost to the time that I expected to be there anyway."

* * *

Kevin could see Edd's excitement as he turned down the road where the bookstore was located. Eddy had suggested the place, as Edd had wanted to visit it ever since he heard about it. According to the website that Kevin checked, The Book Nook opened the previous year and boasted thousands of used books tucked into a large house that had been converted to a store. Each room in the Victorian building housed shelves full of books, comfortable chairs, and reading nooks. In addition, the owners built an addition that housed a coffee shop where you could see poetry slams and local musicians perform.

Eddy had told Kevin that Edd had asked him numerous times to take him, but they had not been able to make the trip as of yet, and after reading through the website, Kevin knew it would be the perfect place to take Edd. If just turning onto the street got Edd this excited, Kevin couldn't wait to see his face when they pulled into the parking lot. _'Well, the day started out for shit, but this is making it completely worth it,'_ he thought to himself, allowing a smug smile to finally steal onto his features.

He could see Edd almost vibrating as he held himself back. Kevin imagined that Edd was trying not to assume they were going to the bookstore, because how would Kevin have known? Edd was sitting with his hands wedged under the sides of his legs, trying not to bounce up and down as his head darted back and forth looking out of the car as if to see if they may be going somewhere else.

The little excited squeak Edd let out when Kevin slowed down to signal his turn into the small parking lot of the store was such a beautiful sound to Kevin. He had gotten the payoff he wanted. He had completely surprised his little boyfriend and he was so proud of himself.

"How did you know, Kevin?" Edd breathed, his hands now clasped and held up in front of his chest.

"A little bird named Eddy told me," Kevin replied with a grin at Edd as he pulled into a spot, then turned off the car.

"Oh this is so amazing, Kevin. Thank you so much!"

"Anything to make you happy, Edd."

Edd just beamed with excitement as they unbuckled their seatbelts and got out of the car. He ran around the front of the car, jumped up into Kevin's arms, and wrapped his own arms tightly around Kevin's neck, the force almost knocking the sturdier teen over. "Thank you," he repeated, planting kisses all over Kevin's face, getting him to laugh in delight.

"I'd have brought you last week if I knew I'd get this kind of reward," Kevin said before finding Edd's lips for a proper kiss. Kevin couldn't hold Edd up, as his hands were still a little dirty from the tire changing and he didn't want to touch Edd with them. "Come on, sweetheart, let's check this place out. I'm hoping you can find a good book for me to read."

It gave Kevin a little thrill to be out in public and have Edd show affection for him. They barely acknowledged each other at school, as they tried to keep their relationship secret. To be able to be somewhere in public and do something as simple as kiss meant the world to Kevin.

"I have oh so many recommendations, Kevin," Edd said enthusiastically, pulling at Kevin's arm eagerly as they crossed the parking lot. "What do you think would interest you? A classic book? Something science fiction? Action? Adventure?"

Kevin laughed. They had reached the door and Edd turned the knob of what looked like the original door of the old house and opened it for Kevin. "Whatever you think I would like, Edd. I trust your taste."

Edd grinned at him, that damn smile that Kevin couldn't resist. He stole one more kiss from Edd, before the boy scampered into the store like a little kid on Christmas morning. Kevin followed at a slower pace, looking around for a restroom. It was beautiful inside - the owners had kept the original look of the old Victorian. The front room held the checkout desk, behind which sat a young woman who was reading a large book. She looked up and smiled at the two young men.

"Welcome to the Book Nook," she greeted them, so they both stepped closer to her counter. "Have you been here before?"

Edd shook his head, "Oh no! This is our first visit!"

She leaned over, shuffled through some items on the desk, and pulled out a folded brochure. "Here's a little map of the place. It'll tell you where certain book sections are." She unfolded the map and pointed to different places. "There's three floors. Most of the non-fiction and children's books are on the first, fiction on the second and third. And through that door," she added, pointing, "is the café. We're supposed to have some musician in later. The schedule is in the café itself."

Edd sniffled a little before thanking the woman with a big grin. "Do you have a restroom?" he asked and she pointed to the cafe again. "There's one in there."

"Thanks," Kevin said. "Edd, wait here. It'll only take me a minute to wash my hands."

When Kevin returned, he found Edd standing next to the desk, studying the map. The boy looked up, reached for Kevin's hand and said, "Shall we, Kevin? Let us explore!"

Kevin laughed and nodded. "Lead the way."

"I think we should start in the fiction section, Kevin, and find a book for you." He looked again at the map the girl had given them before handing it to Kevin. He sniffed, reached up and rubbed his lower arm against his nose. "There is a science fiction section on the third floor where I think we shall find the book I have in mind."

They climbed the stairs to the second floor and moved down the hall to the door with the steps that led to the third. The store had tried to maintain the original wood features of the house, so everything was beautiful. Edd ran his hand over the restored wood railing. "This is so lovely, is it not, Kevin? I would love to live in a house like this someday," he said wistfully. "It has always been a dream of mine."

Kevin stored that little nugget of info away for a later day. He didn't want to assume they would be together forever, of course. It was too soon for that, but if they did, he wanted to remember that Edd dreamed of having a house like this. As he stored that info away, he couldn't help but picture it - him and Edd in a big and beautiful house, sitting on the floor near a cozy fire with a dog draped over their laps. The image threatened to take his breath away.

"It is a nice house, Edd. I wouldn't mind something like it myself."

Edd turned his head to him and Kevin noticed the slight pink of his cheeks. "They are a lot of work, but so worth it," Edd commented with another little sniff.

The third floor was empty of customers - as was most of the store. They had only seen a few people moving around the shelves. "This must have been the attic," Kevin said as they paused at the top of the stairs. The room was large and open, full of rows of shelves. A small area by a dormer window contained a few comfy-looking chairs, and the smell of dusty books filled their nostrils. Edd sneezed. "You ok?" Kevin asked.

"I am fine, Kevin. It must be the dust up here."

The map indicated the science fiction section was to their right, so Edd led the way to those stacks. He happily searched the shelves while Kevin randomly pulled books off the shelf to page through. He was placing one back on the shelf when he heard Edd's exclamation of success. "I found it!"

Kevin went to the next row to see Edd on his knees, holding the book up so that Kevin could see it. " _Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy_?" he asked. "Wasn't that a movie?"

"It surely was, Kevin. And not a bad movie, to be honest, though I believe the book to be so much better." Edd stood up and handed the book to Kevin, who read the back cover summary. "This is one of my favorite science fiction books. The humor is quite enjoyable. It is British humor, so it tends to be very tongue-in-cheek, but the writing style of Douglas Adams is unmatched by anyone else I have read. If you have not read much science fiction, this is a great introduction, as well as a quick and easy read."

"I'll take your word for it, Edd," Kevin said, looking up at him with a smile. "I'm sure I'll love it."

Edd reached for it and removed it from Kevin's hands. "Then I shall buy it for you."

"You don't have to buy it for me, sweetheart," Kevin objected.

"I want to, Kevin."

"But..."

"No. Please, I so much want to do this for you."

"Well, ok. If you insist."

"I do insist, Kevin."

Kevin just chuckled. "Ok ok. You win," he said, holding up his hands. "How can I resist someone so cute?"

That got the blush Kevin wanted to see, along with a pleased smile, that turned slightly sly after a moment, "You cannot, Kevin. That is my super power over you."

"Ha! I can't deny that!" Kevin said, then leant down and kissed Edd. "Mmm, kinda nice kissing on you in between these bookshelves, all nice and private."

"Hardly private, Kevin," Edd said, still amused. He pointed up, "I am sure the girl at the counter can see us with that camera."

Kevin looked up, frowned at the security camera, then kissed Edd again. "There. Now she's had a show."

Edd laughed, his cheeks pinking up again and, Kevin noticed, his eyes watering a little. Edd wiped at them, sniffed again, and then rubbed a little at his eyes.

"You're sure you're ok?" Kevin asked, a little concerned. "You're not coming down with something?"

"Oh no, I think I am fine," Edd insisted.

The pair made their way down to the first floor, so that Edd could explore the non-fiction section. Kevin was starting to get a little concerned, as Edd had started a constant string of sneezes and sniffles. The boys' eyes were watering too. Edd had seemed fine and perfectly healthy this morning. Could he have contracted a cold so quickly?

Their interests led them into different areas of the non-fiction section, so they browsed for a short amount of time apart from each other. Kevin wandered over to the music section, while Edd dug around in the science section. Kevin absently looked at books, though his thoughts were on Edd and how much Kevin enjoyed their relationship. It was a hardship to him, having to hide what they felt at school. Kevin himself was ready to announce it to the world, but Edd was more reluctant, and Kevin didn't want to force him.

The sound of four sneezes in a row from Edd interrupted his thoughts. This wasn't normal, so Kevin shelved the book he was holding and went to go find his little boyfriend. Edd was on his knees in front of a bookshelf full of astronomy books, slumped over and looking miserable, a small pile of books on the floor next to him.

Kevin dropped to his knees next to Edd, "Sweetheart? You ok? Don't say you are," he added, seeing that Edd started to nod. "What's wrong?"

Edd, who had not wanted Kevin to see him like this, sighed. "I am not sure, Kevin. It is an allergic reaction that happens, but I have only ever had it in the presence of felines."

"You're allergic to cats?"

"Slightly," Edd said, sniffling again. "Thankfully, my reaction is mild, but I do have one. My cousin has a much worse reaction with hives and asthma. I just get a runny nose, watery eyes, and sneeze a good amount. I am not aware that I am allergic to anything else, so I am unsure what is causing this reaction."

"There was a sign on the door when we came in that there are cats here," Kevin said, distressed. "Didn't you see it?"

Edd looked a little panicked. "No! I did not! Oh dear, how stupid of me!"

"No, sweetheart, it's ok. You were excited about being here. I'm sorry, Edd. I didn't know you were allergic."

Kevin looked so guilty, that Edd's heart melted. "How would you know Kevin?" he asked. "It is not like it has come up in conversation the last few weeks," he tried to joke, but a sneeze lessened the impact of his humor. "I just need to get out of here."

Kevin helped him up and then reached down and gathered the half dozen books from the floor. "Are you buying all of these?" When Edd nodded, Kevin smiled. "Ok, we'll head to the check out then. Is there anything we can do for your allergies?"

"I should have an antihistamine in my bag in the car. That will help a great deal."

Sure enough, on a chair near the counter, a large and fluffy gray cat curled up in sleep. Kevin told Edd to go to the car and handed him the keys. "Go take your medicine, I'll get the books." With a quick glance at the cat, Edd nodded and then hurried out the door.

In answer to the questioning look from the girl at the counter, Kevin said, "He's allergic to cats. Didn't see the sign on the door."

She looked slightly alarmed. "Will he be ok?"

"He said he's only mildly allergic, so I think so. He has medicine in the car."

She took the books from him to ring them up. "The cats aren't allowed in the cafe, so I guess if you still want to stay and grab something to eat or drink, he should be fine there."

Kevin looked at his phone while she rang in the books. There was still a couple of hours to their dinner reservation. He supposed they could, if Edd thought he'd be alright.

"Cool. I'll see what Edd says."

* * *

"I did not bring an antihistamine," Edd said in between sneezes. "I usually carry one with me," he said, pointing at his messenger bag. "However, I used the last of it this week and forgot to get more."

"Can we go get some? Is it prescription?"

"Oh no, Kevin. My allergic reaction is considered very mild," he assured Kevin, who looked doubtful. Edd did look miserable. "So it can be treated by a simple over the counter medicine. I usually use Benadryl. We can get that at any drugstore."

"Ok, I'll take you to one. Those pharmacies are on every corner, so we should spot one quickly."

The bookstore was located in an old and quaint section of the town, which contained a few tree-lined streets of shops and restaurants. If he hadn't been worried about Edd, Kevin probably would have enjoyed wandering around the town. He pulled into an open spot when he noticed a corner pharmacy that looked to be a family run sort of place. "Want me to run in and get it?"

Edd sneezed, "Please, Kevin. And some tissues perhaps? I can give you some money," he said, starting to reach for his wallet.

"No no don't worry sweetheart. I got this."

"Kevin," Edd protested.

"No, don't object," he said, slipping out of the car before Edd could say anything else.

The pharmacy was small, so it didn't take him long to find the Benadryl and the tissues. He also grabbed a couple of water bottles so that Edd could have something to take the pills with, then went to stand in line.

"Kev?"

He jumped a little, then turned to see his friend, Jake, standing next to him with a huge grin. Jake was the catcher on the baseball team. After Nazz and Rolf, Kevin considered Jake to be one of his closest friends.

"Jake!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Jake, a handsome black-haired and tall young man, laughed, flipping his bangs out of his eyes. "I could ask you the same thing, man. Long way from Peach Creek."

"Yeah."

"My girlfriend, Carla," Jake said, gesturing toward the pretty Hispanic girl at the counter waiting on customers, "her parents own this pharmacy. I usually only get to see her on weekends, but she sometimes has to work when the regular employees have a day off. When that happens, I just come hang out here with her."

"Ah yeah. I forgot she's from Lemon Brook."

"What about you? What brings you here?" He looked down at the items in Kevin's hands. "You know you can find that stuff in Peach Creek," he teased.

Kevin laughed a little nervously. He knew Edd would have a fit if he knew that anyone from school saw them out together. "Uh, a friend and I came out to see the planetarium, but it was closed. So we went to that bookstore up the road, you know?" Jake nodded. "Yeah, but my friend had an allergic reaction to some cats they have there, so we stopped to get allergy meds."

"Ah yeah. That bookstore is cool, but they keep quite a few people away with those cats. You'd think they'd know better. Who you hanging out with? Anyone from the team? Maybe we can hang out later. Carla gets done at four and we usually just go grab food at the diner."

"Hi Kevin!" They had reached the counter and Kevin smiled at Carla's greeting.

"Hey Carla. Good to see you. Didn't know you worked here."

"Yeah. Forced labor from my parents."

"We pay you!" an amused male voice called over from the other register.

"Si, Papa! You do!"

Jake and Kevin laughed as Kevin lay the items on the counter for Carla.

"So you're a long way from Peach Creek," Carla mentioned as she scanned the medicine.

"Yeah, just hanging out with a friend for the day."

"You still haven't said who," Jake said, nudging Kevin with his elbow.

"Just a friend from the neighborhood."

"Who?"

"One of the Ed's. Double D, the smart one. He's been tutoring me; I told you that, right?"

"Yeah, ok. That guy. I didn't know you were friends."

"We are. Hard to spend four weeks together every day and not be friends, huh?" Kevin said, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice.

"Every day for four weeks? No wonder we haven't seen you around much."

"Ok, Kevin. That's $17.25," Carla said as she put the items into a bag for him. "I gave you the cute boy discount," she added, getting an amused objection from Jake and a short laugh from Kevin.

He dug a twenty out of his wallet and gave it to the girl.

"Yeah. Just wanting to get good grades, you know. Edd helps a lot. Kid's a freaking genius and can explain anything easy enough to understand," he said, taking his change and the bag from Carla.

"Maybe I should hire him," Jake said with a grin. "He gonna be ok? The allergy thing?"

Kevin glanced down at the bag - his reason for being here in the first place. "Uh, yeah. He said it's mild. I should get these out to him." He cursed himself because even he could hear the worry in his tone.

"Sure. So how about joining us for dinner? The diner has awesome burgers." Carla echoed Jake, urging Kevin to join them and bring Edd. She wanted to meet him.

Kevin knew he couldn't just tell Jake that he had plans to take Edd to a romantic little bistro on the other side of town. "Uh, I think maybe I should get Edd home. I'm sure he'd like to go to the diner, but not if he's sneezing every few minutes. He's polite like that."

Jake laughed, "I can see the point. Ok. See you Monday!"

"See you guys!"

Carla looked at Jake when Kevin exited the store. "His friend?" she asked skeptically, and Jake gave her a curious look. She just shrugged with a light laugh and waved him away so she could help the next customer.

* * *

"I am sorry you had to pay for my books, Kevin," Edd said sadly after drinking down the Benadryl. "I very much wanted to buy that book for you. And you should not have had to pay for my purchases - at the bookstore or here at the pharmacy."

"I don't mind, sweetheart. I'm sure I can think of a way for you to pay me back," he said, getting a blush from Edd.

"I do not mind paying you back like that, Kevin," he said in a soft voice. He leaned his head back against the headrest. "You said we had a dinner reservation for five?" When Kevin nodded, he continued. "Do you mind if we sit and rest until then?" he asked hesitantly. "I do get a little tired from the allergies and Benadryl often makes me drowsy. Walking around will not be conducive to my recovery. I am so sorry, Kevin."

"Don't be, sweetheart. I just want you to feel better. But I think I'll drive over closer to the restaurant. I ran into Jake in the pharmacy."

"Jake? From the baseball team?" Edd asked, a note of alarm coming into his voice.

"Yeah. Don't worry. I mean, he knows you and I are hanging out today, but I didn't tell him we were on a date or anything."

Edd looked stressed, "Still, Kevin, it is highly unusual for us to be spending time together."

Kevin shook his head, "I don't think so," he argued. "I'd told Jake that first week that you were tutoring me. I told him today that we'd become friends. That's all. He's got no reason to think we're dating." Then, after a moment, he added, "I wish I could tell him. He's a good friend."

Edd sighed, "I am just not ready for more people to know. I was not aware that you were."

Kevin was silent a moment, then started the car. "I am ready, Edd," he admitted. "But," he quickly added, noticing Edd's expression. "I won't say anything until you are. I promise."

Edd accepted that and leaned his head back again. "Thank you, Kevin. I do appreciate that you respect my wishes."

"Of course I do my little dork. I like you and don't want to do anything you don't like."

"I like you very much, too, Kevin," Edd said with a sleepy smile.

* * *

Edd was asleep by the time Kevin found a place to park - a little spot near the green in the center of town. It was a pretty spot and he imagined it would be even prettier in the summer or even the fall. Unfortunately, the trees were bare now, but the old-fashioned city hall and the Victorian style homes surrounding it gave it an old time quaint look that he knew Edd would probably love - if he were awake to see it.

Kevin had never seen Edd sleep before, and he turned slightly in his seat to watch. Edd had a soft snore, though Kevin thought that might be due to his allergies. His eyelashes were still damp from his eyes watering, but they were long and pretty and brushed the apples of his cheeks in an endearing way. He slept with his mouth slightly open and it seemed to Kevin that the medicine had helped his breathing quite a bit, as Edd's chest rose gently and evenly with every breath.

Edd had turned his head slightly toward Kevin and Kevin took this moment to study it as if committing it to memory. Edd's cheeks were still plump, a holdover from baby fat he had never seemed to lose, but Kevin loved how it looked. His skin was pale, but that looked good with the little bit of black hair that escaped that hat he never took off. Kevin wondered again, as he often wondered since they were kids, what was under there and why Edd never seemed to take it off. He hoped someday soon he'd be able to see.

It was quiet in the car now, with just the soft snore coming from Edd. The sun was starting to lower in the sky and Kevin was happy that it had remained clear all day. No snow, no rain, and mild weather. ' _At least THAT went right today,_ ' he thought, a little bitterly. The two things he had planned for Edd turned out to be a bust, and he was still disappointed by that. Edd's first date should have been perfect.

He reached over and took the sleeping boys' hand in his own, loving the feel of the thinner fingers in his. Edd involuntarily squeezed his hand in his sleep, but didn't wake up and Kevin, who was feeling drowsy himself with the warmth of the car, the quiet, and the sound of Edd's breathing, leaned the side of his head on the headrest and drifted off himself.

* * *

"Kevin? Kevin?"

It took a moment for the soft voice calling his name to bring him back to consciousness. His eyes blinked open and for a moment he had no idea where he was. It was dark for the most part, the inside illuminated just barely by a streetlight not far from the car. Edd was looking at him with a little smile. "Kevin?"

"Edd?" he asked, sitting up straighter as his mind came into focus. He must have fallen asleep. He rubbed at his eyes with his free hand; Edd still had hold of his right hand.

"Good morning," Edd said cheerfully.

"How are you feeling?" Kevin asked.

"I am feeling much better Kevin. The Benadryl almost cleared up all of my symptoms. I imagine it was because I had such a mild reaction. If we had stayed much longer, I am afraid it may have been worse. I may take another dose before dinner, but as of right now, I feel almost back to normal."

"I'm so glad to hear that. I was worried."

"There was not much need to worry, Kevin," Edd assured him.

"Still. I don't want you to get sick or anything."

Edd just smiled a pleased smile. "I am sorry that I fell asleep. It was the Benadryl. I am glad my reaction was not worse. I do not want to miss out on the rest of our date."

"Oh shit!" Kevin exclaimed, remembering. "What time is it?" he asked as he scrambled for his phone. It was five-thirty. "Shit."

"Language, Kevin," Edd reprimanded him softly.

"Our reservation was at five. We're late."

Edd frowned. "Perhaps if we explain the circumstance to them? We can still try to go to the restaurant."

"I guess. I don't think it's far," Kevin agreed, cursing himself over and over again. This date was getting ridiculous. How many more things could go wrong?

He raced over to the restaurant, which was just a few streets from the town green. The parking lot was full and Kevin's heart sank. Their website had strongly suggested reservations, especially for Saturday nights. They had to park way at the back and when they went in, the front lobby area was packed. Holding Edd's hand, he wormed his way through the press of people to the host station.

A harassed-looking young woman put on her fake smile and welcomed him. "Do you have a reservation?"

"Um, I did," Kevin said uncertainly. "I had one for five. I know we're late, but can we still dine in?"

The girl frowned. "I'm sorry, sir, but once the reservation passes, we can't honor it. There is a ninety minute wait, however, if you'd like to put your name down."

"Ninety minutes?" Kevin asked blankly, glancing at Edd, who just returned his look with a small smile.

"Yes, sir. Saturday is our busiest night," she said in a voice that sounded almost insulting to Kevin.

"Yeah, I figured that. Edd? Do you want to wait that long?"

Edd looked uneasy. "Well, we can, Kevin, though I am hungry now. If this is where you would like to eat, I do not mind the wait."

"I don't want you to wait too long," Kevin said. "I mean, I don't want to starve you. We can go somewhere else."

The young woman put the fake smile on again, "Good luck finding another place."

Every parking lot for every restaurant they passed was full. Edd was trying to help by searching on his phone for a restaurant they could try, but each restaurant they tried told them it would be at least an hour wait.

"This is the problem with dining out on Saturday nights, Kevin," Edd tried to soothe his irritated boyfriend. "We will find something, do not worry."

They eventually found a little mom and pop pizza place with greasy tables and ripped vinyl seats. When they stepped in, Kevin frowned. Their first dinner date in a place like this? The first place had white tablecloths and linen napkins. This place had plastic covers on their tables that should have been red-and-white-checked, but were quite faded and torn in places - as well as somewhat shiny with the grease of hundreds of pizzas. The smell of garlic and oregano was particularly strong. No beautiful sparkling glasses on the tables. Instead, patrons already seated had cloudy plastic cups full of soda. Plates were paper plates, not nice china. The staff didn't have crisp and matching uniforms. There was just two people apparently working, and they were dressed in whatever they wanted. All in all, it was completely opposite of everything romantic Kevin had wanted in their first dinner date.

Worst of all, it had taken so long to find the place that they were both starving and, if they had just waited the ninety minute wait at the first place, they would have been eating at the same time as now.

The waitress, an older woman with a sour expression barked out that they could sit wherever they wanted, and Edd and Kevin meekly slid themselves into a booth opposite of each other. Edd smiled cheerfully at Kevin as the woman wandered by their table and threw two menus at them without a word before wandering back to the counter.

"I'm sorry, Edd," Kevin began.

"For what, Kevin?"

"This isn't exactly how I pictured this."

"This is quite fine, Kevin. I love pizza."

Kevin looked down at his menu feeling guilty. Edd was trying to put a good face on this disaster of a day - a day that Kevin couldn't remotely make perfect. Why would Edd ever want to go out with him again if Kevin couldn't even do one thing right? He worried that once this day was over, Edd would tell him that maybe this whole boyfriend thing wasn't a good idea.

"What kind of pizza do you want?" Kevin asked, his tone a little subdued.

"I like any toppings, Kevin, even pineapple. I do not, however, like anchovies. So if there is something you particularly like, I shall be happy with that."

"You like pineapple? Really? I didn't think anyone liked that!"

"I do. It is an interesting addition to pizza. Paired with ham, it is quite delicious."

"I don't know if I'd ever be up for that," Kevin said. "I usually get some kind of meat on my pizza."

"How about we each choose a topping?"

Kevin smiled, "That will work!"

"Is there anything that I should avoid?"

"I'm not too crazy about green peppers. Other than that, I'm good."

"Then I shall choose mushrooms."

"And I got pepperoni. How's that?"

Edd's grin was all he got as an answer because the waitress had returned. "What you boys want?"

"A large pizza with pepperoni and mushrooms, please," Kevin said politely, which did nothing to ease the woman's scowl. "And I guess a coke to drink? Edd?"

"I should like ice tea, please."

"Unsweetened?"

"Yes, please. With lemon."

She grabbed the menus and stomped off without a word.

"Why's she angry at us?" Kevin asked.

Edd actually giggled, "I am not sure, Kevin. Surely we did nothing wrong?"

"I don't think so," he said, shrugging. "Oh well. Hopefully she'll yank that stick out of her ass at some point."

"Kevin!"

Kevin grinned at him and was about to say something when the woman returned, thumped their drinks onto the table, and left. "I'm almost afraid to drink it."

"Surely she would not poison random customers," Edd said with a laugh.

"You never know, Edd. If I die, you can have my Marvel collection."

Edd tried to school his features into a serious expression, but did not quite succeed. "That is very generous of you, Kevin. If I die, you shall have my ant farm and my cactus, Jim. You are the only one I trust to maintain their lives and their care."

"So you get awesome movies, but I get some bugs and a pointy plant?" Kevin asked, affecting a pout.

"I want to leave you things that mean the most to me, and I am sure you would not like me to bequeath the Eds to you in my will. So the ants and Jim are all yours."

Kevin roared with laughter finally and Edd joined in after a moment. This only served to get a glare from the waitress, some annoyed looks from the other patrons, and an indulgent smile from a grandmotherly looking woman at the counter who had come in to pick up a carry out order.

* * *

"This pizza is actually not that bad, Kevin," Edd commented, though he did have to yank some napkins out of the dispenser on their table to pat the top of the pizza to soak up a little of the grease on the slice.

"Yeah, not bad," Kevin agreed, though all he could think about was that he could have been eating something French and hard to pronounce if they had just stayed at the fancy bistro.

Since both of them were starving at this point, they made little conversation as they hungrily ate. Kevin thought the pizza was alright, but that may have just been his hunger influencing his taste buds. He was sure, at this point, that a pile of dirt would have tasted good. The pizza had been brought out to them on a very battered tray that looked as if it had been put through the paces of a battle as a shield, as it was bent, dented, and marked. The paper beneath the pizza was soaked with grease, but it did smell good. The waitress plunked down two paper plates, two forks, and returned to her spot at the counter.

It was a large pizza, but both boys hungrily consumed it, slowing down after their third slice. They now felt comfortable enough in their bellies to resume their conversation and talked to each other about their friends, school, and then vague thoughts about the future.

"So you're really thinking of going to the University of Maryland?" Kevin asked, a little hesitantly. "You mentioned it to my dad last week."

"I am, Kevin. Part of me thinks I should go to a more prestigious school. Not that Maryland is not a perfectly good school. It is. But Mother and Father think that perhaps an Ivy League or something similar would be a better idea."

"Huh," Kevin grunted, poking his fork at a puddle of grease on the top of his pizza. He hadn't soaked it up with napkins.

"May I inquire as to why you ask?"

"Just curious," he replied, then paused. After taking a deep breath, as he wasn't sure if, after only a week of being together, his next words would freak Edd out. "Actually, I was thinking this week. Maryland has a good baseball program. I could ask coach to help me get their attention. You know, have coach talk to them, send my videos to them, see if we could interest them."

"Interest them?"

"In recruiting me," Kevin explained. "Offer me a scholarship, you know. So I could go there too."

Edd watched Kevin for moment, noting how his boyfriend kept his eyes down on his pizza and how he sounded so hesitant. He realized what Kevin was trying to say.

"You want to go to the same school as me? I know you mentioned it last week, but I was unsure how serious you were about it."

"Well, yeah. I mean, if I can. If you go to those Ivy League ones, I doubt I could too." His eyes remained glued to his poking fork. "But, you know, if I know where you plan on going, I can find something close by. Maybe, anyway. I can always look into it."

"I do not know what to say, Kevin."

That wasn't the answer Kevin was hoping for, though he wasn't even sure what answer to expect. A week wasn't enough time to make any long-term commitments and Kevin knew that. This was his future he was talking about after all. His and Edd's. What if they broke up next month? Or a week before college started? Then one of them might be stuck at a school he didn't really want to be. Then again, until last week, he hadn't even thought about going to a university at all.

"You don't have to say anything, Edd. I mean, I can still send my stuff to some universities and see if any bite. I passed the first contact zone, but I can still email and talk to coaches, and Coach Travers can lobby for me. Anyway, it's possible I could get a scholarship still, so..." he trailed off.

"I will have to think about this, Kevin," Edd said.

Kevin's heart froze a little, but when he looked up at Edd, he almost gasped. Something about the lighting in this cheap little pizza place make Edd's beautiful eyes shine. He was looking at Kevin with such a fond expression.

"The idea is certainly appealing," Edd added in a soft voice.

Kevin's cheeks warmed. Edd didn't completely dismiss the idea and that unfroze his heart and made it feel full of affection. "Just think on it," Kevin said with a grin. "We've got time."

* * *

Kevin went up to the counter to pay their bill. He had left a few dollar bills on the table, but didn't have enough cash to cover the bill after the unexpected purchases at the bookstore and pharmacy. He wasn't worried. He had his debit card with him and knew he had enough money in his account. He waited, tapping his fingers on the counter as the waitress took his dinner check and card.

"Your card's not working," she said sourly.

"Not working?"

"It won't run through."

"I don't understand. It's a debit card and I checked my account today."

"It's not running through," she repeated, then flipped the card over. "This might explain," she said, showing Kevin the card. Somehow, a large gash ran diagonally across the magnetic strip. "Looks like your card's dead."

Kevin looked at his wallet again. He was about ten dollars short and he had no other card with which to pay. He would have to ask Edd to help him pay for the date he took his boyfriend on. How fucking lame was that? Honestly? He needed to stop asking himself how this day could get any worse.

"Hang on. I'll see if my boyfriend has any money," he muttered, getting a grunt from the woman.

Kevin crossed to their table, where Edd sat gazing out of the grimy window into the parking lot. "Uh, Edd," he said, startling the boy.

"Are you ready to go, Kevin?" Edd asked cheerfully.

"Uh, yeah. But, um," he stammered. Fuck how he hated to ask this. "Do you have ten dollars? I'm short of cash and my card doesn't work." Kevin felt like shit having to ask.

Edd, however, didn't seem fazed. "Of course I do, Kevin. I always carry a small amount of cash with me anyway. You see," he explained as he took out his wallet and fished out the ten-dollar bill, "you did not let me pay for anything today. I have plenty because of you!"

"Thanks, Edd. I'll pay you back," he promised.

"Do not think you have to, Kevin. You bought me my books and my medicine. You have spent more on me than you should have today."

"But you're my date. You shouldn't have to pay for anything," he protested.

"We are equal partners, Kevin. Neither of us should be paying for everything," Edd reasoned.

Kevin wanted to argue. Part of him agreed, but there was another part that screamed at him that he should be the one taking care of Edd. However, Edd was so sure of himself as he spoke that Kevin didn't have the heart to argue. "Thanks Edd. I'll make it up to you somehow."

With that, he returned to the counter to pay.

* * *

Kevin was quiet as he drove up the highway toward home. It was already dark, but at least the weather was clear. At least SOMEthing had gone right today. His hands clenched the steering wheel as he desperately thought of something – anything – to say. He wanted to apologize to Edd for such a shitty day. Seriously? How could things go wrong like this all day? It was as if they were living on a comedy show. All he had wanted was the perfect day for Edd, but absolutely nothing had gone how he'd planned.

He was worried that Edd was disappointed. It was the poor kids first date with anyone ever, and Kevin had messed it all up. Edd sat in the passenger seat, scrolling through his phone. _'He's probably pissed. He's probably wondering why on earth he agreed to go out with me,'_ Kevin thought, clenching the wheel again with stress.

They passed a sign for an exit that Kevin knew led to one of the parks on Lake Michigan. Since the sky was clear and the moon was full, Kevin got an idea. They could go to the park, stay in the car and look at the lake. Or wander around the beach and look at the stars. Edd should like that. Maybe this date could end on a high note, instead of the flat note that it was currently playing.

He moved the car over in order to get off at the next exit. Edd didn't even appear to notice. He did look up when Kevin signaled again to take the exit. "Where are we going, Kevin?"

"Another surprise," he said, trying to sound cheerful.

"I was under the impression that we were on our way home."

Was it his imagination, or did Edd sound annoyed? They'd only been together for a week, and had only become reacquainted three weeks before that, so Kevin couldn't be positive. He wasn't completely familiar with Edd's tones and ways of saying things.

"Thought we could take a detour. There's something I want to show you," Kevin answered. Then thought for a moment before adding in a small voice, "Unless you want me to take you home."

"Oh no, I was just inquiring."

Silence fell in the car. Kevin was reminded in a way of the week or so that Edd was quiet and sad before they had confessed their mutual feelings. Other than those days, they usually chatted quite a bit with each other. Kevin had found Edd to be a talker, and it seemed they never ran out of things of which to talk. Except for tonight. Except for when their first date goes horribly, horribly wrong.

It didn't take long before Kevin pulled the car into the empty parking lot. He sighed in relief. He hoped no one would be there as it was off-season for the park. True, the weather was nice for November, but Kevin breathed easier when he saw no other cars there and he was able to pull into a spot close to the beach where they could see the water. Rather, the moonlight reflecting on the water.

"The beach, Kevin?" Edd asked with a tone of surprise.

"I thought we could look at the stars," Kevin said as he turned off the car. "I mean, since the Planetarium was a bust."

Edd smiled at him, "That does sound quite romantic, Kevin," Edd agreed. "The fall constellations are my favorite ones and are easy to see. I could point them out to you."

"I'd like that, Edd," Kevin said. "Come on."

They got out of the car and Kevin came around the front to Edd, holding out his hand for his boyfriend to take. There was no snow on the ground, but even though the weather had been mild all day, there was a definite chill to the night air. "I did not bring gloves," Edd mentioned in a murmur.

"I'll keep your hands warm, Edd," Kevin promised. He felt Edd squeeze his hand and they walked over to the water, stepping off the parking lot cement onto the sand.

The moon gave them enough light to see, so they were able to stop before the waters' edge. The wind blew off the water and almost took Kevin's breath away. He felt his eyes water, in that way in the cold where the tears felt as if they were freezing. He glanced at Edd, who had hunkered down in his coat, pulling the hood of the warm jacket up over his head. _'Another bad idea,'_ Kevin thought with chagrin. _'Now I'll freeze him to death to end this awful date.'_

"There is Orion," Edd said suddenly, pointing up at the sky. "Do you see those three stars in a row? That is Orion's belt. Orion was a hunter in Greek myth. You can see the outline of his torso around the belt."

Kevin looked up to where Edd was pointing. "I see it," he said.

"Using the stars on the belt, allow your eyes to slide down to where they point to that bright one there near the horizon? That is the Dog Star, Sirius, which is part of the constellation Canis Major and is the brightest star in our sky. That is where J.K. Rowling got the name for Sirius in Harry Potter. Canis Major and Canis Minor are Orion's dogs, who follow him on his hunt through the stars. There are different versions of the legend, both involving the Goddess Artemis. She fell in love with Orion and Apollo, her brother, was not happy about it. Either he sent a Scorpion to kill Orion, or he tricked Artemis into killing him with an arrow. She put him among the stars because she loved him."

"That's kind of sad and sweet at the same time," Kevin remarked. Edd had told him the story in a soft voice, as if he didn't want to intrude into the silence of the waves and wind. Kevin loved listening to Edd when he was like this. His boyfriend just knew so much and enjoyed sharing his knowledge, but it was never in a pushy way.

"It is," Edd agreed. He then pointed up again. "If you now slide upwards and follow where that is pointing, you will see a bright and sort of fuzzy patch in the sky. Do you see it?"

Kevin squinted up and thought he did. "I think so."

"There is also a "V" formation of stars next to it."

"I see that."

"The "V" is the head of Taurus, the Bull. Also your zodiac, I believe, Kevin?"

Kevin chuckled, "It is."

"That fuzzy patch is called the Pleiades, which is the closest cluster of stars to us, and visible without a telescope. The Pleiades were seven sisters that were companions to Artemis."

Edd was about to continue when a wave crashed over them, soaking their feet to the skin. Both of them shrieked and scrambled back from the water. Neither had noticed the tide was rising, and combined with the wind, which was kicking the lake up into waves, a large surge of water suddenly crashed right onto their feet.

Edd fell onto the now wet sand with a gasp. When Kevin pulled him up, sand was stuck all over the back of his jeans. "Shit!" Kevin hissed as he yanked Edd back toward the car. "I'm sorry, Edd. I'm so sorry."

"It's o-o-o-okay, Kevin," Edd stuttered between chattering teeth. Kevin's feet were freezing now and he couldn't even imagine how cold Edd must be.

Kevin stopped them at the parking lot and tried to help Edd brush off the sand. They were able to get most of it, but Kevin knew he'd be spending some of Sunday vacuuming out his mothers' car in addition to cleaning up the dirt and grease from changing the tire earlier. "Come on, let's get in. I'll turn the heat way up."

He got Edd into the car, started it up, and turned the heat on. Edd sat in the passenger seat hugging himself tightly and Kevin rubbed his own hands together in an attempt to warm them. His feet ached with cold. After a few minutes, warm air blew over them and Edd's teeth finally stopped chattering.

"I'm so sorry, Edd," Kevin apologized again.

"It is not your fault, Kevin," Edd said.

As if he didn't hear him, Kevin continued, staring at his hands that were gripping the wheel of the car once again. "I'm sorry," he repeated. "I just wanted to give you a magical first date and I just gave you one disaster after another. Nothing went right today and I just wanted it to be perfect."

Edd was a little surprised to hear how distressed Kevin sounded. Truly, there had been…incidents…throughout the day and he knew many of the things Kevin had planned hadn't gone exactly as Kevin had wanted them to, but Edd felt that he had a beautiful day. It was perfect in his opinion, because he was with Kevin.

"It has been perfect, Kevin," Edd said in that soft voice.

"How, Edd? Nothing's gone right," he said, dropping his hands into his lap. He felt Edd's cold hand creep into his.

"We were together. That is all I wanted," Edd said. "I spent the day with you, and I know that you tried so hard to make me happy. That, in itself, makes me happier than anything you could have done, Kevin. I am so touched that you were so thoughtful."

"But..."

"Shh. There are no 'buts', as you told me the other day," Edd reminded him and Kevin blushed at the memory of what they were doing when that conversation happened. "It does not matter that things did not go perfectly. Think of it this way. We have amusing stories to tell of our first date."

"Amusing?"

"I have been holding back from laughing all day," Edd said, grinning. "I withheld from it, because I could see how upset you were when each thing happened. I felt bad and did not know what to say to make you feel better, but believe me when I say, Kevin, that this has been the most magical first date I could imagine having. We were together and making such fun memories. I enjoy that aspect of our relationship the most. That we can have fun no matter what we are currently doing."

Kevin stared at their joined hands for a few moments, then finally turned his head to look at Edd. His boyfriend was smiling at him – a warm and genuine smile that caused Kevin's stomach to flip. He briefly wondered how long it would take him to get used to the fact that Edd liked him.

"Thanks for that, Edd. You're right. We spent the day together. Even though it didn't go how I wanted it to go, I'm glad we were with each other," he said. "At least it can't really get any worse. Only better." He finally smiled and leaned closer to Edd to kiss him. Edd's free hand came up to cup his cheek and Kevin felt a few grains of sand that still clung to Edd's fingertips as Edd caressed his face.

Edd deepened the kiss and Kevin hummed into his boyfriend's mouth, mentally cursing the center console that prevented him from snuggling up to Edd and holding him properly. The car had definitely gotten warmer as both boys lost themselves to each other and to the act of kissing.

Edd had never made out in a car before of course, but after this evening he supposed he could see the appeal to it. One felt as if one was in a secure and safe bubble, especially with the heat on and the windows starting to fog up a little. It was quiet except for the soft noises they both made as they kissed. Edd briefly wondered if he should suggest moving themselves to the backseat in order to get closer when a loud banging startled both of them into jumping apart. A blinding bright light shining through the drivers' window immediately followed the banging.

"Alright boys, that's enough. This is the police. Come on out," an authoritative voice commanded.

The pair looked at each other, both with mortified expressions. Edd felt an adrenaline rush of panic. He'd never been in trouble before, let alone with the police. Kevin could see him swallow, the shine of the light making Edd's face even paler and washed out. Kevin slowly turned, slowly reached for the door handle, and slowly slid out of the car. Edd followed suit, his shaking hands barely able to operate the simple door handle.

"Come over here," the officer said, indicating Edd should come to the drivers' side of the car. Trembling, the boy followed direction and was soon standing next to Kevin with his wide eyes looking up at the officer.

The cop appeared to be alone and stood shining the light on the pair. He was tall and broad-shouldered and Edd estimated him to be in his forties, though it was hard to tell in the moonlight. His expression was stern.

"How old are you boys?"

"We're seventeen, sir," Kevin responded.

"Where do you live?"

"We both live in Peach Creek."

"What are you doing up here?"

"We spent the day in Lemon Brook and stopped here on the way home."

"And why is that?"

Kevin faltered, glancing at Edd. Edd spoke up, "We wanted to look at the stars. We stood at the waters' edge, but our feet got drenched, so we went back into the car to warm up."

Edd could hear the trace of amusement in the officers' tone. "Warm up, huh? It certainly looked that way." Edd felt that he had never been so red-faced in his life. "Can I see your license, son?" the officer asked Kevin. "Yours, too," he added, nodding at Edd.

Both boys reached for their wallets and extracted their drivers' licenses, then handed them over to the officer, who shined his light on them both, then shone it in their faces as if trying to catch them with fake ID's. Kevin was mortified. He should never have wondered how this day could get worse. He couldn't stop his brain from conjuring dozens of awful outcomes to this confrontation. Had they broken the law? Were they not supposed to be on the beach at this time? The beach itself was open – there had been no barrier at the entrance.

"Wait here, boys," the officer said, giving them another stern look, then turned and went back to his cruiser. Keven assumed he was going back to run their licenses. At least he knew the cop wasn't going to find anything on their records. He knew his was clean and he couldn't imagine that Edd had ever had a run in with the law. The mere thought of that almost had Kevin laughing out loud.

"Kevin," Edd whispered in a panicked tone, "what are we going to do?"

"Whatever the cop says, Edd. There's not nothing else we can do."

"Not anything else…" Edd corrected automatically.

Kevin rolled his eyes, suppressing the desire to laugh again, "Now's not the time to correct my grammar."

"Sorry, I am just frightened. I have never been in trouble."

"We're not in trouble, Double D. Kissing you in my car is not something we can be arrested for."

"Trespassing is," Edd pointed out. "Oh dear, what if he calls my parents? They do not yet know about us, Kevin. What if they find out like this? From the police?" Edd's voice was rising with his fear and Kevin had no idea what to do. He didn't think it would be a good idea to hug Edd with the officer right there. He settled for brushing the back of his hand against Edd's arm.

"It will be ok, Dee," Kevin said and Edd looked at him strangely. "Double D, I mean."

The light shone on them again as the officer returned to the two boys and handed the licenses back to both of them. "I suggest the both of you head right home. It's a little late to be visiting the park. Usually we just have vandals here at this time, which is why I checked on you. I'm sure you can find another place to…warm up."

Kevin was positive he could hear amusement in the officers' voice and he felt his cheeks heat up at what the cop was insinuating. Edd spoke up, "Yes, sir. We shall go right home. Thank you. I am sorry we were trespassing."

"You weren't exactly trespassing, son," the officer said. "I just have to check anything suspicious."

"Understood, sir," Edd said in a respectful, but nervous tone. "Let us go, Kevin."

With relief, Kevin got back inside, waited until Edd settled into his own seat, then started the car. The officer stepped back to his cruiser and watched as Kevin drove away.

Neither of them said a word until they pulled into Edd's driveway twenty minutes later. Kevin turned off the car, but neither of them moved to get out.

"I am so relieved he did not take it further," Edd said. Kevin could hear the relief in his voice.

"I am too. Mom and Dad would've freaked out if he had called them."

"I cannot even imagine what Mother and Father would have said. Especially if he had called them. It is quite late where they are. They would have been so angry," Edd mused. Then he took a deep breath. "I want to tell them about us on my own terms. They did not need to hear from the police that their son was caught making out with his boyfriend at a state park."

Kevin glanced at Edd to see that the boy was looking at him with a huge grin on his face and Kevin felt himself smile. Within a few seconds, both boys were laughing in that abandoned and joyous way one laughs when the situation is completely absurd. Kevin couldn't imagine a more absurd first date. It appeared Edd felt the same way.

"I have no idea why I'm laughing so hard," Kevin gasped out, wiping at his eyes. "This day has been such a disaster!"

Edd was holding his stomach, still giggling. "I told you, Kevin, it was not a disaster. What else can we do but laugh? You have certainly made this the more memorable first date in the history of first dates!"

"Not the way I wanted to though! I wanted to impress you!"

"We are beyond that, Kevin. You have 'impressed' me from the start. Many weeks ago. I enjoyed my day immensely. We have such fun together, and that gives me a good feeling about our relationship." Edd looked at his phone. Kevin had noticed that Edd was constantly checking his phone on the way home.

"A disastrous first date gives you a good feeling about us?"

"Absolutely!" Edd said enthusiastically. "We have fun!" he repeated. "Ours shall not be a boring relationship and I look forward to all the fun in store for us."

"I do have fun with you," Kevin agreed. "I see your point."

"Would you like to come in for a few minutes?" Edd asked.

"As if I'd say no!"

They went into Edd's house, taking off their still damp shoes at the front door and lining them up neatly to the side. Kevin pulled Edd over to the couch and flopped down onto it, shifting Edd to be comfortably on his lap so they could snuggle. He was a little annoyed that Edd had his phone in his hand and kept looking at it. "Since that asshole cop interrupted us..." he murmured, nuzzling Edd's cheek with his nose.

"Language, Kevin!" Edd protested with a laugh, before turning his head for a kiss, though Edd kept it brief before pulling back and looking at Kevin with a curious expression.

"What?"

"You called me Dee, earlier, Kevin. When the officer was checking our licenses."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I forgot to say the 'Double' in front of it," Kevin shrugged.

"I liked it," Edd admitted shyly.

Kevin smiled, tilting his head. "You did?" Edd nodded. "Dee…" he mused. "I think I do kinda like the sound of it. Can I call you that? I like the idea of having a little nickname for you."

"I do too, Kevin."

"Mmm. Dee…" he said, pulling Edd closer for another kiss. "You know, I'm a pretty lucky guy. Not only do I have the best boyfriend in the world, I can take that boyfriend out on a terrible date and he still likes me and wants to stay with me."

Edd smiled and kissed Kevin on his forehead, "It will take much more than a few mishaps to make me like you less, Kevin. Every day I like you more." Edd checked his phone again.

"Why are you looking at your phone so much?" Kevin asked. "Are you expecting a text or something?"

"Oh," Edd said dismissively. "I am expecting something from Eddy about his date with Nazz."

"Ah yeah, that's right. They are out tonight, aren't they? Do you know what Eddy planned?"

"Eddy said something about a play. I am not sure, however. He was not sure if Nazz would enjoy that."

"Oh she'd love it," Kevin said. "But you're really distracted by your phone only because of Eddy?" Kevin was a little hurt by that. It was their first date, and Edd was more concerned about that?

"Not exactly," Edd hedged and looked at his phone again. Then, a huge smile popped onto his face as he threw his phone toward the other end of the couch and turned his full attention on Kevin. Kevin was surprised when Edd smacked both hands on Kevin's cheeks and gave Kevin a big, sloppy kiss.

"What was that for?" Kevin asked between laughs when Edd finally let him breathe.

"Happy one week anniversary, Kevin," Edd said happily, his cheeks turning red. "It is exactly one week ago you asked me to be your boyfriend!"

Kevin blinked a few times, then laughed again, tightening his hold on Edd. "It is? So this is the time I asked you? How did you even know? We were kind of busy when I did."

"I looked at the clock on the cable box and made note of it."

"Of course you did," Kevin said, kissing Edd.

Edd only allowed a quick kiss, however. "This has been the happiest week of my life so far, Kevin. I look forward to many many more with you."

Kevin still couldn't believe it. He had a hard time believing that his little genius, his perfect Dee, liked him back. He couldn't believe Edd was his - wanted to be with him - wanted to date him - wanted to be his boyfriend - was happy to spend every day with him after school, doing homework, talking, making dinner, kissing - wanted to try a future with him, a mildly smart jock who thought he had little to offer such a sweet and smart and wonderful guy - wanted to stay with him in spite of a hilariously awful and wonderful first date. Yes, it was hard to believe. Yet Edd was happy with him and in turn, Edd made Kevin beyond happy.

"I do too, Dee. I do too."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Oh boy did I enjoy writing this! In all honesty, I had written a totally fluffy perfect first date just before I finished posting the multi-chapter "For Edd, I Will". Every place they went to in the above story was included (except in the fluffy story, they actually got to eat at the bistro) and there were many fluffy moments, and sickeningly sweet interactions. It couldn't have been a more perfect first date!

And I did NOT like it.

I wrote the First Date well after I had written the bulk of the other material I'll be posting in the future, as well as the start of the college verse. While I love soft and romantic Kevin, and sweet and honest Edd, I didn't think the pure fluff I wrote in the original First Date matched their characters in either "For Edd, I Will", or the other stuff I wrote. At least not in a natural progression sort of way. In my mind, it also did not match the spirit of the original show.

Besides, when is a first date perfect? My first ever date was a disaster! But I realize it gives me a great and funny story to tell.

So I decided that I wanted them to have an awful first date and gave writing it a try. I liked it MORE. It seemed more real to me. It also seemed more real (and touching) to me that no matter what, Edd had a good time just by the mere fact that he was with Kevin. I think it develops them in two ways:  
*Kevin finds out he doesn't have to be all fancy-schmancy with Edd to make Edd happy. Edd is happy with simple things and happiest when he's with Kevin.  
*Edd finds out that Kevin truly just wants to make him happy. And Edd's happiness means that Kevin is happy.  
These are two important things to figure out, especially early in a relationship.

Finding some things to go wrong on their date was hard though! Fluff was much easier to write! I needed things that could go wrong that wouldn't be a deal breaker, if that makes sense? You know, mildly bad, but not enough for Edd to throw up his hands and yeet on out of there! So I send a thank you to my real life friends who provided me funny stories of date experiences that happened to them. A version of every scenario in this story happened to me or a friend of mine!

I also got to introduce some elements that will come into play later in this verse...particularly the college aspect and the intro of Kevin's friend, Jake, an OC of mine who will be important later. Oh and Kevin's nickname for Edd. I got so used to writing it for later sections of the verse, I actually had trouble remembering to use "Edd" while doing rewrites and additional material in "For Edd, I Will"!

Please let me know what you think! I'm excited to continue on in this universe, but definitely want and need your feedback! Holler at me on Tumblr at devooshawrites! Thank you for following and being such an inspiration! Stay tuned for the next installment, which I think will be a holidays one-shot!


End file.
